


Scared? Sad? Need a hug? Dex can fix it.

by girlwithaplan



Series: NurseyDex fluff [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dex is a good big brother, Fluff, M/M, Nursey had emotions and he can't deal, Sharing a Bed, and a great boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithaplan/pseuds/girlwithaplan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dex can fix your oven or take a look at your car, but he's also very comforting and a good shoulder to cry on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared? Sad? Need a hug? Dex can fix it.

Nursey looked down at his phone again and sighed loudly. It was 10:45 pm, and it'd been less than an hour since he'd had William Poindexter on his lap, kissing him senseless.

They'd had to be quiet, of course, since they were in Dex's family's house the night before New Year's Eve. The rest of the Poindexters were sleeping, but the house wasn't huge. Of course Nursey's boyfriend had to be extra-conscientious and take a course online over winter break. He knew that Dex wanted to get ahead in his coursework and this was a good way to do it.

But Nursey was only human and Dex was _right there_. Reluctantly, he picked back up his copy of  East of Eden to try to distract himself. He realized he was reading the same sentence over and over when he heard something. Closing the book, Nursey turned toward the door and waited. Again, a tiny knock came on the bedroom door, but this time it was accompanied but a little sniffle.

Since Dex was wearing headphones, he remained oblivious, so Derek stood up, went to the door, and opened it to find Megan, Dex's 5 year old sister, standing there. One little freckled hand was raised up as if to knock a third time and the other was clutching a stuffed fish. Her eyes widened when she saw Nursey and her lower lip started to tremble.

 _Oh shit_ , Nursey thought but thankfully didn't say, _what do you do with a crying kid?_ Before his brain could supply any answers, Dex spoke out behind him, yawning around his words, "Megs, why're you up?" Megan carefully sidestepped Derek and went to stand in front of her brother. "I," she tried to talk but she let out a sad little hiccuping noise, "I had a b-bad dream."

Nursey felt like his heart was breaking, but Dex didn't seem very surprised. In fact, he gave Derek a long-suffering look and opened his arms to his baby sister, who climbed onto his lap and wrapped her skinny arms around his neck.

"Shh," Dex soothed, rubbing Megan's back, "You're okay. It was just a dream." Derek Nurse sat down on the end of the bed, stunned into silence by the adorable scene in front of him. Megan was really crying now and Dex's eyebrows furrowed in concern. His sister's fingers were clutching tightly to his shirt and he squeezed her tightly to him for a few minutes until her sobs finally slowed down and she caught her breath.

"Megan," Dex said quietly, "want to tell me what your dream was about?" Megan sat back on Dex's lap and looked up at him with her big green eyes and said, "You went away and I couldn't find you. I lookeded everywhere for you and you were gone. It made me scared you were really for real gone so I came to find you."

She sniffled loudly and Nursey felt his own eyes getting damp, which was not chill at all.

"Hey," Dex said, tilting her chin up to look at him, "that's not gonna happen. Even if I'm at school, you can call me anytime, okay?" He waited until Megan nodded to continue, "I'm not always right here in this room, but I'm your brother so you're not getting rid of me anytime soon. Don't even worry about it, munchkin."

Nursery was glad they were facing away from him because he definitely had tears in his eyes now. Dex leaned over planted a big, loud kiss on her forehead and she giggled before letting out a big yawn.

"Okay," Dex said, getting to his feet, "back to bed." Megan clung to him with all of her five year old strength so he carried her out of the room, mouthing to Nursey, "Sorry," on his way out.

Grabbing a tissue from Dex's nightstand, Nursey wiped his eyes hastily so he'd be chill again when his boyfriend came back, but Dex caught him before he could toss it. He flopped onto the bed beside Nursey and teased, "Aww not you too!" Dex laughed but Nursey didn't.

"Hey, hey," Dex murmured when he realized his boyfriend was actually upset, "what's wrong?" Shaking his head, Nursey mumbled, "Nothing, bro. It's nothing."

Sighing, Dex scooted until he was right up against Nursey and scratched at his scalp that way he knew Derek liked. "Tell me," he whispered, and Nursey finally turned toward him.

"It's stupid," he started and Dex shook his head but stayed silent, "but I don't know, I just, I hadn't thought...I don't want to lose you, Dex. Like ever. And your sister saying all that stuff about it just made me," he took a shaky breath and made himself look Will in the eye,"I just hadn't thought about my life without you and it scared me."

If Nursey had expected to be made fun of, he had nothing to fear because the look Dex gave him that moment was nothing but pure affection. He cupped Nursey's face in his hands and promised, "You don't need to worry about that, babe. You gotta know that I'm not going anywhere without you. I love you."

Nursey tried to smile and say it back, but a sob came up instead. "C'mere," Dex whispered, pulling Nursey to lay down and wrapping his arms around him. He still felt dumb for crying so much, but he buried his face in Dex's neck and breathed him in anyway.

Nursey didn't know how long they'd been laying there, cuddled up in Dex's double bed, but he figured it'd been awhile when he felt the body beside him shift and heard the lamp click off.

Lips touched the side of Nursey's head and he finally felt like he could speak, "This is not very chill of me." Dex's laugh shook him a bit and he smiled when Dex admitted, "I like you not chill." Nursey tilted his face up and, with a little maneuvering, found Dex's lips and kissed him sweetly before snuggling back into his embrace.

"Hey, Dex?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too."

Dex didn't reply, but he did pull the covers up around them and hold his tender-hearted English major, still a little disbelieving that he got to have this.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've seen a lot of Tumblr head cannons about Dex having siblings so I ran with it! Did you like it? Let me know! Do you want more? Shoot me an idea in the comments!
> 
> Huge shout out to my new Tumblr friends who read this and said very nice and very helpful things. They're the reason this got posted! :)


End file.
